Weapons of Mass Distraction
Head to the Destroy one of the to get the gang's attention. Take out all the attacking Attack the gang at another Attack to cause more of a distraction. Create more mayhem at their final Attack to cause more of a distraction. Lure them to a more remote Get into the Get from your pursuers. }} Weapons of Mass Distraction is a mission given to protagonist Huang Lee by Personal Investigator Wade Heston in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Mission Mission Briefing The IAD are all over Heston! He needs a big bust to clear his standing with them. In order to gain information, Heston is going to plant a bug in their base. Huang's job is to create a diversion whilst Heston does so. Walkthrough It's good to have some Molotovs for this mission, as they help. Head down to the indicated location and stop in the yellow marker. Once there, you will need to destroy one of the cars parked outside the building. Throw one or two molotovs at one to destroy it. After that about ten Korean gangsters will exit the building, kill them all. Next you will need to cause mayhem at two more locations. Head to either one, you will then need to eliminate all the Korean gang bangers at that location, watch out for Koreans looking for revenge on your drive over! After that head to the next location and kill all the gang bangers. Once they are all dead you will need to drive to the indicated position to lead them away. Once you are there, you have to jump into the water and get into the nearby boat. After that it's mission complete. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Head over to the Koreans' hang-out *Destroy one of the cars to get the gang's attention *Take out all the attacking gang members *Attack the gang at another hang-out *Attack Korean gang bangers to cause more of a distraction *Create more mayhem at their final hang-out *Attack Korean gang bangers to cause more of a distraction *Lure them to a more remote location *Get into the boat *Get away from your pursuers Reward There is no monetery reward for this mission, however the next mission, Street of Rage is unlocked. Mission Replay Description "IAD are breathing down Heston's neck, but not hard enough for my liking. He needs a big collar, fast - or he's screwed. And if I don't help him he'll make sure I'm screwed. So, while he planted a bug in a Korean hideout, I lured them out of the area." Gallery IMG_1658.PNG|Weapons of Mass Distraction Walkthrough WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Heston sends an e-mail to Huang asking to meet him at the warehouse in Industrial. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at the warehouse. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Heston tells Huang that none of his contacts have information about the Midtown Gangster, so they need to put a bug in the Korean's hideout. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Heston's gonna plant the bug in their hideout... WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS4.jpg|... while Huang creates a diversion. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Leaving the warehouse and heading to the Korean's hang-out. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Arriving at the Korean's place. There are three Korean's cars Huang can destroy to get their attention. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Huang destroys one of the cars and kills some Midtown Gangsters. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Attacking more Koreans to create a bigger distraction. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Attacking more Koreans in the last location. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Luring them while Heston plants the bug. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Huang lures the Korean to a beach and finds a boat. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Escaping by boat. WeaponsOfMassDistraction-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Weapon of Mass Distraction es:Weapon of Mass Distraction pl:Weapons of Mass Distraction Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars